


season of green

by ashleefo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27094576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleefo/pseuds/ashleefo
Summary: you and draco have been dating for a while, but he's finally showing his true colors, the iconic slytherin green.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	season of green

**Author's Note:**

> this was based off of tumblr emoji prompts (i posted it originally on tumblr @ashleefo2, the prompt was 😤 : A jealousy headcanon + draco malfoy, this was asked by @breadgenie892)

when you & draco started dating, you two were what everybody was talking about. you were in the halls to talking ron, harry, & hermione. laughing at their jokes & just having a good time. draco was talking to vincent & gregory when he saw you. 

he loved you dearly but the feeling he had in the pit of his stomach made him green. he started to walk up to you, wrapping his arms around your waist & resting his chin on you shoulder, “ha ha what’s so funny, y/n?” 

you jumped a little as you heard his voice, “oh ron said the funniest thing, tell him–” draco stands there with a blank face, pulling you to the side.

“what’s wrong draco, why do you seem so… bitter.” “me? bitter? your the one flirting with other guys” you stood there shocked. 

your heart sank “YOU THINK IM FLIRTING WITH RON, HE IS ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS. IF YOU CANT UNDERSTAND THAT WE ARE PLAYING AROUND…” you started to think, “THEN– then why are we dating?…” 

draco was dumbfounded but he didnt stop you from running off. hermione saw you run off after talking to draco and chased after you. when she got to draco she shoved him into the wall. 

“fuck off malfoy!” she knew where you were heading, your dorm. 

you threw your self on your bed thinking about what just happened. “he was jealous… OF RON” you threw your hand up frustrated, “and… i *sigh* wasn’t calm, i yelled at him.” 

a knock was heard from your door, “hey um it’s hermione, im coming in.” she gave you a sympathetic smile as she walked in, she placed herself at the edge of the bed. 

“do you want to tell m–” you cut her off, “i blew up, in his face i told asked him ‘then why are we dating?’ i screwed up. i didn’t mean it, i was just in the heat of the moment” you stated crying unbeknownst to you. 

wiping your tears from your face, “hey, its alright im sure we can figure this out. you just need to talk to him.” and there was another knock, “um it– its draco” then silence. 

“do you want me too?” hugging hermione as a thank you before she left, letting draco in. 

its hard to look at him knowing what you said was insensitive, “im sorry, i didn’t mean any of it” you spoke abruptly. “don’t be sorry, i was being an ass. i know you and ron are best friends, its just seeing you flirt with made me feel like i didn’t matter.” 

your mouth was dry you want to say something but you couldn’t, you couldn’t find the words. 

“next time i feel this way, ill talk to you before lashing–” you throw your self on him, wapping your arms around his neck. this grave him the reassurance he needed, he knew you loved him and only him. you both cuddled on your bed for the rest of the day, missing your last few classes. 

“i love you, darling” you hummed as he slowly drifted to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed! i know it’s not much but it’s my first time writing a fanfic & it felt nice posting a writing of my own, pls leave a comment if you have any thoughts! thank you :)


End file.
